Remember
by Nyanooman
Summary: An archer needs help to ask a guy out. She turns around for her friends to help. It turns out that those two friends are boys... Chapter 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

Yay, this is the fanfic that has my 2 favorite characters in it! So don't diss it! (Please...)

Laharl: like people are going to listen to you...

... You know what, just read it, I'm not very good at writing love stories, but here we go! Um, just to tell you this is like 600 years in the past, when all the making characters may not even been made yet, and if they were, they may be like about 600-700 years old. (In earth, that's about 6-7 years old!

DISCLAMER: I so do not own disgaea. although it's a cool game, and I would gladly like to own it and...

Laharl: Shuuuuuttt uuuuuppp!

* * *

"WHAT?" The netherworld castle filled with a shout.

"What? What's so wrong with having a crush?" The little blond haired archer asked.

"Well, first of all you're only 625 years old..." Dirty blond haired strider marked.

"Joe's right, and you're not that cute, Merilu." Another blond thief with red eyes added.

"Is that suppose to encourage me, or to disappoint me?" Merilu looked up to the two boys with a little mad look. "I didn't mean it like that, but still..." "It's not fair! Why can't I like a boy and Joe can?" Merilu complained. Then, the red eyes stared slowly to the strider, "Don't tell me..." "You have to understand Ari, she's really cute and ah... Well, I can't help it but stare, okay?" Both Ari and Merilu looked at Joe with a sweat drop.

Ari turned his brain back to the main point. "Well anyways, why, why, why the heck do you like this guy?" "Just... because... he's cool, and smart, and..." Her words drifted off as she continued. The boys smirked and said out loud cheerfully," Then ask him out!" "No thank you, I want to keep it a secret." silence... bird's chirping... "WHA-? Then there's no meaning to like him!" The boys in state of shock asked why. "Well, ...A girl in love should never show or tell that love to anyone else! Right?" A little tsunami vision splashed behind the fired up girl. "That's wrong. It's suppose to be 'A girl in love should tell her true emotions...'" Joe corrected with a murmur.

"That's not right..." Ari shook his head; "It's not interesting that way if you don't ask him out!" Ari raged up, the other two shook a little, as if he was going to kill them. "Here, if you need practice on asking him, then practice with Joe!" Ari pointed right at the strider. "! Why me?" Joe pointed at himself looking straight at Ari. "It's okay, this is like your only chance to feel how it's like to get asked out!" Ari commented. "I don't like the future you see me in..." Joe said with a look. "Well, um, please, teach me!" Merilu looked with excitement just ready to come out. Joe turned his head with another look, "Are you serious?"

"Well, well? What should we practice on?" Merilu jumped with joy. "Uhh...," Joe thought for a while, "I guess you should work on how to ask your date!" "Right!" Merilu cheered. _That's already the last step... _Ari thought, still thinking that they should at least work on what she should wear or something.

Merilu started her speech, "Um, I... had a crush on you for a ... couple of years, but... can I go out with---" Merilu was cut off by a sudden scream. "I've been defeated!" Joe fell to the ground. "?" Both Merilu and Ari stared at the defeated boy. "I'm sorry, but it's just not right when the girl who's askin' ya out is Merilu..." Joe's head plopped onto the ground. "I feel for ya." Ari said with no worries. Next to him was Merilu who was all furious inside. "I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID COMMENT, YOU IDIOT!" She kicked Joe and Ari high up into the sky.

Step 1: Dress nicely.

"Something like this?" Merilu raised up a little black and white outfit. "Nah, it has to be something more sexy. Like what the Nekomata monster wears." Ari suggested by looking at the piece of clothing. "Hey..." Joe raised a hand saying that that's not right.

Step 2: Practice! Practice! Practice on your speech!

"I like you! I like you! I like you!" Joe covered his ears so that Merilu's screams wouldn't hurt it.

Step 3: How to kiss.

"That's how you kiss a guy!" Ari demonstrated. "Wow..." Merilu took notes. In the back round, Joe is barfing up from the last kiss he had with Ari as an example. "Again!" Merilu cheered. "Okay!" Ari also cheered with confidence. "What? Nooooo!" Joe turned pale.

"Here we are, at the Netherworld Castle! With a new Merilu!" Ari announced to the crowd, which was only Joe himself... Ari dropped the curtain down, and behind it was Merilu all dressed up. Light glimmered behind her "The... light! It burns! I can't see! Agaaa!"

Laharl: Wait a second! Time out! Time out!

You know, people usually don't interrupt when the story is rolling...

Laharl: What do you mean people? I'm not an ordinary person! I'm a demon! An Overlord!

What ever, what do you want?

Laharl: Why does my vassal sparkle?

... Sigh to make it more comic like. Now, on with the story!

Really, it was just Ari holding a big flashlight thing in the back. "Dude, really, I can't see a thing." Joe whined, covering his eyes. Ari shut the light off and Joe saw Merilu all twirling around like a little girl. "Nyahahahaha" Joe looked up to her with a weird look on his face. _Is it really okay like this? _He thought.

...The next night...

"It will be raining all week in Netherworld, isn't that right, Meena?" The reporter from the Netherworld news asked. "Yes, that's right Kirk! It is the start of April, so that means April shower! Now, the part that will be raining the hardest will be-"

The girl who was called 'Meena' continued to say her lines as Merilu stared above where the TV was. She sighed, looking out through the window. Then a girl behind her commented "It's really raining hard..." Merilu slowly turned her head to see who it was. She saw a girl with long purple hair and a purple-blackish dress with matching purple eyes. "Ayu..." Ayu was one of Merilu's friends. Also known as the girl that Joe kept staring at. "What's up?" Ayu smiled, this made Merilu hurt a little. Merilu talked about what happened so far. "So, that's what's going on, I thought you were a little crazy when I saw you with those two guys and stuff." She chuckled. "But... you know, it doesn't have to be a perfect day in order say that you like him." Merilu looked up at Ayu. "I mean, ya, it may be a nicer way to do it..., but, if you love someone that much, you can say 'I like you' just about nearly everywhere!" Merilu stared at Ayu who forgot all about what love meant. "Isn't that what 'love' means, anyway...?" Ayu put on a smile. Merilu slowly turned her frown into a happy face, "Yes..."

"Whoa... she IS cute," Ari looked through the little binoculars. "I think I'm going to make her my new girlfriend..." "Wait a minute! I spotted her first! She's mine!" Joe complained. Then a little female warrior with green hair and light blue eyes came across. "Hey you guys, what are you guys doing?" She bent down and tried see what they were seeing. "A...yu...?" She sweat dropped. "Wah!" The bots fell down on their backs, surprised to see the green head. "Nike..." Joe said, trying to catch his breath. "What, what do you want?" Ari yelled. "Nice to see you guys too... Anyways, have you seen Merilu?" All of them looked at each other. "N-no, why?" Nike sighed, "Well, I didn't see her during dinner time? And Etna is also looking for her." The boys were shocked. "That's bad!" Joe stood up. "That's really bad!" Ari also stood up. "Right." Nike agreed. " The food... will get wasted!" Joe yelled. "Totally!" Ari added. "Right... WHAT? NO! Wait!" As Nike spoke, the two had already vanished. Below, Ayu was staring where Ari, Joe, and Nike were. _Merilu..._

* * *

This was pretty long... Whatever. What happened to Merilu by the way? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. Find her! CHARGE! Ans attack!

Second chapter up! Once again, I do not own Disgaea! AHH!

* * *

**Remember**

**Chapter 2: Find her! CHARGE! And attack!**

The three ran almost through the whole castle just looking for one girl. "Please! Can we take a rest?" Ari began slowing down. "It's your fault that you ate all the food!" Nike stopped and pointed at Ari's stomach. "It's not my fault! Joe's guilty too!" "At least I'm not tired!" Joe stuck out his tongue. Ari's anger meter went up 100. "Araaaaaaah!" He screamed out and ran as fast as he could. He went past through both Nike and Joe. "You're going to get lost, you jerk!" Joe called out. Ari's screams echoed through the hallway. "Were not going to find her this way, we should split up." Nike suggested.

Merilu sat alone outside in the hard rain behind the bushes. She let out a quiet sigh. _I'm too late._ She thought. She heard something calling out her name. She couldn't tell who it was; the rain was too loud to hear. She didn't bother to get up. She didn't want to get found. The voice wondered off somewhere else. _Peace at last..._ she thought.

"Found you." Her heart skipped a beat. Looked back, and saw a figure. With the rain, she also couldn't really see anything. "Why are you out here? You're going to catch a cold."

_It's Joe..._ She looked back sinking her head into her arms. "I did it." She said. "What?" Joe couldn't hear. " I... asked him." She repeated. "Really? How did it go?" He was a little excited. "I got rejected" Her voice broke down. She tried to hold her tears in, but then Ari and Nike came in. "Merilu, are you okay?" Nike bent down to see Merilu.

"Nike...eee..." drops of tears started to roll down her cheek. "What's wrong? What happened?" Nike got worried. Ari walked up and started to encourage her. Guessing what has happened. "It's okay, I bet you did just fine!" Merilu kept crying. "He's worth nothing compared to you!" Ari still tried. Nike got confused.

Joe started to shake with anger. "Get a hold of your self!" He raged out. This made everyone stare up at him, except for Merilu. "That idiot was just plain dumb, if you want a boyfriend... then I'll be your guy!"

**In their minds:**

Ari: _Dude... That's so random..._

Nike: _What the heck is happening? Why is Joe asking her out? He is so not Merilu's type!_

Merilu:

Joe: _What did I just get my self into?_

Silence was brought out through the spot, each thinking what they had in mind. Merilu slowly nodded her head. She thought that it was just so that it would get her mind off of that one boy. She stood up. She hugged Nike whispering, "Thank you..." Joe heard that and sweat dropped, "I'm right here, you stupid."

**600 years later...**

"Hi, Ari! Hi, Joe!" Merilu waved her hand as she walked by them. The boys both said hi. Ari was staring at Joe who was just minding his own business.

"What?" Joe was a little freaked out.

"What's wrong with you?" Ari sighed.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with you'?" Joe asked.

"Aren't you going to do anything more than just say 'hi' to her? I mean, she IS your girlfriend..." Ari shook his head. Joe blushed, "Wha-? We're over that! I bet you she doesn't even remember that it happened!"

"Stop making excuses, just go!" Ari pushed Joe and he bumped into Merilu. She fell to the ground on her knees. Joe made a sign to Ari, 'Look at what you made me do!' sign. Ari apologized and smiled. While they were contacting each other with sighs, Merilu got up and wondered what they were doing... Ari made a major sign that said, 'She's right behind you! She's looking at you! She thinks your a wierdo!' Joe turned as fast as he could.

"Uhh...ehehehe..." Joe laughed behind his breath. Ari slapped his forehead. _Now she's going to think he's an idiot!_

Merilu smiled, "You want to go somewhere with me?"

"...Huh...? Wha-?" By her sudden words, Joe looked back at Ari for what to do. Unfortunately for him, Ari was gone a long time ago. Joe was unable to speak, so instead, he just nodded.

The both of them were outside in the garden...

_Kind of like old times... _Thought Joe, _Ari and I used to play here, all the time we had..._

**Flashback on 800 years before:**

_"Wait a minute!" Joe ran through almost every inch of the garden, "You run too fast, Ari! Where the heck are you?"_

_Out in the distance, Ari's voice is heard, "You're just too slow, come on, Joe, I know you can do better than that!"_

_Joe runs and runs, but there is nothing but nature. Then he trips on a rock. "Gack!" Joe started to get little tears rolling down on his face. "A-Ariiii... Ari...?"_

_Silence was upon him. He could only hear the sound of wind going past the garden, and the trees respond._

_"...♪ ♫..." There is someone singing... somewhere..._

_Joe listens awhile. He gets up, rubs his face to get the tears off and then runs toward where the singing is coming from._

_"...♬ ♩..." That voice continues and Joe runs. Even though he's almost out of breath, he still runs for guidance._

_It's a bird, it's a radio, it's... it's..._

"Joe?" Merilu's voice reaches out to Joe and he snaps out from his memory.

"Ahh!" Joe got so surprised that he fell on his back.

She giggles. Then she turns her back on him. She sighs a little and then she says, "This is the most memorable place I have ever been to..."

"Huh? W-Why...?" Joe asks, kind of already know the answer.

"... I... don't know!" She smiles up at the sky.

_Just as I thought..._ Joe was kind of ashamed and looked to the ground. Joe's temper got up high and stood up. "You know-"

Just as Joe was going to say something, drops of water cam falling down. "Ah...!" Now it was raining. Joe kept his words and directed Merilu to come back to the castle.

"..." Merilu stood there still, as if she was in a spell.

"Come on Merilu! Let's go back!" Joe nearly yelled.

"..." Merilu still stood staring at the rain. Something hurts her head. Then some images started to appear in her mind.

My new crushhelp 

**Basketball**

**Clothes Make up**

**Crushed**

** Cry and run**

** Find me**

** RainSing**

** Deeper friendship**

** I... I... still... the sun... will...**

** Memories**

** The Good times**

**The hard times Are you alright...?**

**Remember...**

"!" Merilu rubbed her eyes to see if this was all a dream. "Ah..." She turned to see Joe and he looked clueless.

"Merilu...?"

Ari came to see if Joe had some money on him to buy a weapon and saw the two out in the rain. "Joe? Merilu?"

"Y-You..." Merilu began. Both of the boys were staring at her, waiting for a word to say.

"I can't believe you... You... unspeakable of... of... " Merilu started to burst into tears and rage.

Joe and Ari didn't like whatever was going to happen next so they took a step back slowly...

"ZIELREGEN!" She yelled out an attack and thousands of arrows came down fast upon Joe.

"WHAT?" Joe let out his last cry.

ZZZZDDDDZDZDZDDZDDDZDZDZZDZDZZD!

Merilu walked past the strider with an unhappy face. Ari just stood there stiff until she was out of sight and then helped Joe out. He was lucky enough to have only 4 health points left.

"The things I've done, and this is the worst. And yet I don't know what I did... Ugh..." Joe fainted and was brought to the cleric immediately.

* * *

Laharl: Now that's the way that a true servant should attack. Rage and Hate! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yeah, yeah, yeah... Whatever... Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Remember Chapter 3: No excuses!" !

Signed but the one and only, Nyanooman.


	3. No Excuses!

Hola peeps! (No, I'm not a Spanish person.) Anyways, 3rd chappy up, huh? I wasn't planning on what happened on the last chapter. Really. I actually wrote it (or drew it) all on a comic first. Like which one should be better, blah blah blah... Then I thought this would be more... interesting... So yeah, thank you for reading this!

Laharl: Thank you for reading this! In mimicking girly voice

Whappa! Laharl knocked out

* * *

**Remember**

**Chapter 3: No Excuses!**

_"Zielregen!"_

_"WHAT?"_

_ZZZDDDZDDZDZDZDDDZDZZDZZDDDZDD!_

Merilu sat on her bed, thinking over and over what has just happened. But this just made her head hurt even more. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "..." All that memory, those good times, has been lost for 600 years and it just had to come back at this moment...

**_My new crush_**

She was thinking over what she has remembered.

_My new crush..._

That boy... the one I was staring at... The one that I told Ari and that bastard about to...

**_Help_**

I... needed help? From those two guys?

Basketball 

That ball that hit me while I was staring at him. It hurts a lot...

_**Clothes, Make up, Crushed, Cry and Run**_

Worked so hard on what to wear and stuff, all that hard work... just wasn't worth it. Cry and Run... Is what I did...

_**I... I... still... the sun will...**_

Ayu told me that phrase...

"But... you know, it doesn't have to be a perfect day in order to say that you like him."

Merilu thought more...

"I mean, yeah, it may be a nicer way to do it, but, if you love someone that much, you can say 'I like you' just about nearly everywhere!"

And then she started to cry.

_"Isn't that what 'love' means, anyway...?"_

* * *

"I don't get it!" Joe banged his hand on the counter, "If she just remembered, shouldn't she be all happy right now? And aren't archers suppose to be all nice and tries not to hurt anybody?"

"... I'm not sure about the first one, but the second part, I agree. But there's first time for everything." Ari smiled.

"... Thanks..." Joe glared at his best friend.

"Hey, hey, hey! Joe! Shouldn't you be resting on the bed or something? And Ari! Leave him alone!" Etna ordered hers and Laharl's pupils. "First of all, Joe, I need you to get all cured so you can fight with Prier. That oversized booby bitch! GRRR!" Etna growled and went stopping her feet away, leaving the two sweat dropped.

"Hey Joe! You okay?" Nike came by.

"What do you think?"

She giggled and told Ari that Master Laharl is calling him.

"Oh, geez, I wonder what he needs..." Ari murmured and went off.

Nike circled around to see Joe. Her smile just faded away to a frown. She took a deep breath and sighed. "She knows...?"

"..." Joe nodded with pain. Partially because of the damage he took.

Nike frowned even more. "You know, she won't come out from her room... Even if it's Anyo to cheer her up."

"... Anyo... knows...?" Joe, kind of shocked that Anyo knew.

"No, but still..." She turned her face away, "She's going to starve and become anorexic... And some day die..."

Nike didn't really mean it that way. But from last time, to Joe and Ari, food is important. But if Merilu doesn't ever come out of her room, then yes, she will eventually die.

"And I thought that maybe... you can talk to her." Nike made eye contact with Joe.

Joe looked surprised, "Do you not notice that I'm the whole problem? She is mad at mostly me?"

Nike looked like she was going to cry, "JOE! She won't come out! Not even Master Laharl can make her come out! She doesn't care if she gets transmigrated to a zombie, she doesn't care if he makes her go die! She just cares about... about..." Nike brushed her tears out. The last words couldn't come out of her; it was too much.

Joe was now ashamed of him self even more. The two just stood there without a word.

* * *

"Merilu"

Merilu noticed that somebody was there and ignored.

The person who was out the door tried to get Merilu to let her in. Silence was in the room.

"It's Ayu" She finally said.

"..." Merilu thought for a bit and then got up. She opened the door and saw the prism mage standing alone, with her sweet smile stuck on her face.

"May I... come in?" Ayu asked.

"..." Without saying a word, the archer opened her door wider to let Ayu in.

"So, how are you?" Already knowing the problem in Merilu, she still asked.

No words came out of her.

* * *

"I see..." Ayu whispered and looked at Merilu who was once again sitting on her bed with sheets wrapped around her. She probably had nothing on her except her under wears and a nightwear.

Ayu smiled a bit and laid back to back with Merilu, "Talk to me..." and she closed her eyes...

"I'll come again, Merilu." Ayu came out of Merilu's room, waving a good bye. As she was about to walk towards the long hallway, she saw Joe.

* * *

Oh-oh... What is Joe thinking? Is he going to kill her, or will he remember that Ayu's the girl that he used to spy on? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Laharl: Yeah, the next part is called, "Remember Chapter 4: The Fight"

... That's my line...


	4. sorry author's note

Oh my god… I'm sorry for you guys if you are waiting to read the next chapter. But I just had a crisis. My stupid computer always went off on me when I went to the internet. And now, the computer won't even start up, and all my stuff is in there. In order to reboot it again, my dad has to start from scratch, meaning, my stuff won't be there. My stories, the things I've downloaded, the art I have worked on, etc. And I just had another story/chapter just to be added in here… grrr…. So, ya, I'm sorry… Just, please give me a while to fix everything again. But right now, I'm just too depressed to do any of that stuff…

Sincerely yours,

Nyanooman

(AKA nozomi u.)


	5. The fight!

Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I thought my dad could get the story back, but mission failed… hmm. Sad, it is. So I have to write the chapter again. I had another story with 2 chapters in it, but I waited till I finished this story to put it out. Bachi on me… (Got pay back) anyways, I'm happy that there was only 1 chapter that didn't I put on here. Less time to waste. Just hope I remember how it went. Enjoy.

* * *

**Remember**

**Chapter 4: The Fight!**

The girl who came out of Merilu's door, she had beautiful straight long purple hair. But something was weird. Joe somehow remembered her from somewhere…

Then the girl twirled around to go back into her room. Until she saw the boy looking directly at her. "……. Umm…. You're… Joe, right?"

Joe was surprised that she knew his name. "How… do you know?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well, Merilu tells me…?" she replies.

Joe just stood there.

"I'm sorry! My name is Ayu."

_Ayu…?_ He has a flash back….

* * *

800 years before…

"_Come on Joe!" a boy cried out in the bushes._

"_Ari! Where are you? I… I…"_

"_Joe, you can do better than that…"_

_Joe was playing tag with his best friend, Ari. But unfortunately, Joe lost track of where Ari went. "AAAAAARRRRRIIII!" He finally gave up and yelled._

_Joe could hear his friend's voice wander farther and farther… Until…_

"…♪♫…"

_He heard a voice, not Ari's, but a female voice. She was singing. He didn't recognize the voice but he got up, wiped out his tears and ran off to look for that voice._

"……♫…"

_The singing got louder as he ran. This was the last bush he had to go through. He ran right past it, then he saw…………_

* * *

"AYU!" Joe cried out, pointing directly at… nothing. He just stood there for a second, and he realized that he was remembering his past for over a minute! He guessed that the girl called Ayu got tired of just standing around and walked away. No matter. He didn't really care, he just went in front of Merilu's door.

He thought about this. He was thinking about what was going to happen if he entered the room.

If it turns out good:

When he gets in, he'll apologize and they will make up. Not that way, but as friends.

If it turns out bad:

When he gets in, he'll apologize and she won't forgive him. After that, he will be in the hospital for another 2 weeks…

He didn't care what would happen, as long as he apologized. At the second that he was going to just turn the door knob, he stopped, and thought. He started to have doubts, and he quietly rested his head on the door, so that Merilu wouldn't hear.

But she does hear. She was just on the other side of the door, listening. She started to do this when she heard a name being called out, 'Ayu!'

* * *

_He ran past the bushes, and he saw 2 girls. One standing on a rock, and the other sitting down on the grass, enjoying the other girl's entertainment._

_Joe stopped behind the girls and watched. The one on the rock was the one who was singing. She had her blond hair down and a white top with skirt to match it. The other one had purple hair; she wore a black/purple dress that had riffles on the end._

_The girl who was sitting down got up and smiled at him. The other one got all red, looking down on the grass. Joe fell on his butt, just looking how pretty the purple hair girl was. Then Ari came in._

"_Joe! There you are, I was looking for you----" Ari also noticed the two girls. "Ah…… I um… am… Ari!" He went over to the girls and introduced him self._

_Joe was still on his bun. (haha. bun… lol.) He stared at the two talking, but didn't listen enough to hear the girl's names. Joe laid back on his back, and closed his eyes. He was all wiped out from the running; then one of the girls came to him. She looked down upon him…_

* * *

Joe opened his eyes and found him self in front of the door. He had so many doubts that he just couldn't do it anymore. He turned away from the door, and on with his life. On the other side, Merilu just buried herself onto the bed, sobering some more.

* * *

_The girl with blond hair came up to him._

"_Hi! My name is Merilu. What's your name?"

* * *

_

aaaannnnd we stop there! Wow, this one was short... I called this chapter "the fight" but there wasn't any huh…? I was thinking about Joe having thoughts about Ayu and Merilu, but yeah… It did not happen.

Laharl: wow, that's pretty boring.

Yes, this story is becoming more of romance and general/tragic thingy. Not a romance and humor story…… oh well, too bad. Next chapter coming up soon! In, Remember Chapter 5: Having doubts!

Laharl: I bet that's gonna be boring too!


End file.
